


Blue Spirits and Bat-Owls

by KrakenMo (goldenKnife)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dreaming of Sunshine- Silverqueen
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/pseuds/KrakenMo
Summary: When the time loop exit conditions aren't clear, all you can do is hope to win the bickers along the way.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Zuko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Blue Spirits and Bat-Owls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



“’Morning, Shikako,” the boy with the scar hands me a bucket. I open my mouth. He holds up a hand, “Code ‘I Got You, groundhog-chuck’ still applies.”

My stomach flips. I don’t _need_ the bucket but it’s comforting to hug.

I take the teacup, though I know it’s bitter, memory refreshed. “Zuko.”

He nods.

“It didn’t work.”

Zuko shrugs, “Again?”

“I have a new plan.”

“You usually do.”

“We wear our masks, sneak into Koh’s lair and _steal_ the Avatar.”

“But do we have an exit?”

“You’re learning!”

“I’m not stupid!”

_"Well..."_

“Omashu.”

“A-zu-la.”

“ _Owl Spirit Embezzlement!”_

I concede, plotting.

**Author's Note:**

> Never tried to do an exact drabble before, it's fun to see how much you can stuff into 100 words.


End file.
